Fight for me… or forget me if you can
by Chinmoku
Summary: Secret meetings… small pieces of fake paradise…  She tried but could never say 'no' to him… not even when both knew it'd hurt her more and more. She couldn't fight this and neither could he. And that's how Sasuke taught Sakura how to lie. One shot.


Hey, guys! This is my second one shot fic in English so I hope it turns out alright… Btw, my Word is kind of crazy since it is "correcting" sentences that shouldn't be corrected. I may have not noticed some mistakes, so… sorry if I did forget some mistakes. (Music I used to write this: Evanescent and Vampire Depression by VAMPS – yeah, because I adore Hyde's voice! )

For those who does not know "gomennasai" means "I'm sorry".

I do not own Naruto, so please, do not sue.

I don't like SasuXSaku very much, but I just needed to write this down... It'a a very short one shot fic, but I hope you guys like it.

I dedicate this fic to my friend Paty…

.

.

.

**Fight for me… or forget me if you can**

-by _Chinmoku -_

_._

_._

_. _

_Why can't I fight this? _ She thought afterwards, delicate fingers touching her own mouth. He had given her three somewhat odd pecks on her lips that weren't actually kisses due to her shock at that action. Sasuke simply do not peck, period! Small kisses as goodbye, or friendly hugs, were just not his _thing_. A wave of his hand or his usual 'hn' was much more like him. Goodbye kisses are kind of personal, they usually mean that the other care or like whom he/she kissed goodbye. The Uchiha did, however, kiss her fully and passionately taking her to what she liked to call sweet blessed numbness. Saying _no_ wasn't an option… even when every time the story repeated itself she'd tell herself it would be the last time. She'd stay strong to and for herself. And every time she hoped that would turn out to be another lie and almost prayed for just one more time together with the man she loved.

_Stupid heart…_

Their relationship was never something clear. She never knew if it was just a one night thing, if somewhere deep down his heart he loved her, if he just needed human touch, a friend, etc. It was a question which the answer was another question itself. A total mystery… They could never be together, that's a fact. Sasuke was an avenger, a Konoha fugitive, a traitor to most of the villagers, but he was a precious member from team 7… He was also the one who tainted her every single night in her dreams… and every now and then when they met in sweet blessed secrecy.

Their _meetings_ started three years ago during one of Sakura's mission. She was patrolling the area while her friends slept near an improved campfire. She was to take only the first shift, however, due to the unintentional meeting with the Uchiha that day she was forced to lie to her comrades and say she had insomnia and therefore she 'had decided' to take the whole watch so that they could rest. That's something she learned from him: how to lie… and she got pretty good at it. That first day they talked, fought and screamed at each other. Both setting their suppressed feelings and frustrations free. That night he pressed her back roughly to the nearest tree and ravished her mouth in an almost desperate kiss. Under his touches she felt as if she would lose consciousness. She felt numb, lazy, hot, out of breath… all that mixed together and he could make her feel that way even before the kiss started. That's how strong their chemistry was/is. After a few nights getting together he had said they should stop seeing each other. It was dangerous, wrong and she didn't understand him. At least that's what he had told her and that itself made her heart lose its beat and took her breath away. All she could feel was pain all over her body. It was as if she was dying somewhere inside herself.

"_Why are you so upset?" His cold tone reached her ears._

_She tightened her fists and clenched her jaw. That silent was crushing her and she just couldn't hold it anymore. "That's… because I LOVE YOU, YOU IDIOT!" _

_Hot tears came fast and suddenly she felt hot arms embracing her temporarily fragile form. The Uchiha said nothing but she heard in his actions the silent 'gomennasai' coming from his body. He didn't love her. He didn't know what real love was and was confused; still trying to figure out what the hell was that he had with her. _

Vibrations…

They didn't need to say it. Both could feel it in the air as thick as a dense mist in a cold winter morning. What they had together was different… no need to spoil it with mere words or labels.

"_Read between the lines…" He had said when she first asked how and what he felt about their… situation._

_She nodded in agreement. "No words… just vibrations…"_

He left after those simple words and two years have passed since then. Sakura tried forgetting the Uchiha, Kami knows how badly she tried. She even got a boyfriend, fooling herself in the pretend that she could forget _him _and start loving another man. And not every night, but at least every week a new dream with the one her body craved for would torture her. If that's not the meaning of soul-mate Sakura had no idea what it would be. Her mind, spirit, body… all of her asked for him… needed his touch… prayed for his breath…

Two years later… another meeting.

'Vibrations' were so strong then that both felt it pulling them together. He'd touch her neck in a soft caress and she'd close her eyes and bite her lower lip trying to stay strong and not respond more than her body was already doing. He'd then bite her arm or neck in order to hear her moaning. The way she loses control when under his ministrations was so addicting he found himself wanting it more and more. At first she tried saying 'no' and in return he would hold both of her hands together and press his body to hers, breathing next to her ear making her shiver, biting the crook of her neck, touching her breasts... And then she'd gasp, get desperate and try to push him away before losing control. And _that_ would _always_ happen.

And their meetings started getting more intense. Each time Sakura felt more comfortable with him and each time she felt more exposed. The way he's used to hold her tight by the shoulders while inside her… she felt safe and needed when he did that. He always had sex with her looking into her eyes and that's why she knew she didn't have to say 'I love you' anymore. He could read it in her eyes…

_No words… just vibrations…_

And it was enough to know that he knew... Sakura would never say it out loud again. Never…

A month ago they made love, again, unprotected love. It was fun, gentle, they laughed and moaned together. As if it was meant to be….

"_Please… - he panted, eyes closed. - …stop."_

_Sakura was enjoying the way he responded to her moving on top of him and hearing him pleading her to stop (so that the fun wasn't over yet) made her feel like torturing him more and more. Even now, just remembering him entering her body made her feel waves of pleasure inside her core. Those waves would roll through her womb until her stomach. If it was so delicious to remember, she just had to have it once more… She wasn't even minding if he wanted only sex anymore. She loved every single part of him and couldn't care less if she could have only a small and fake piece of paradise while with him. Her body ached for him… whatever he could give her, she'd take it._

So, last time had been sweet. He touched her face gently while moving inside her, hold her wrists the way she liked it, kissed her… Sometimes he'd go deeper and stop just in time to see her back rising and body pleading for more. Then he'd go faster and earning small pleas, louder moans and sometimes screams from the pink haired kunoichi.

And since last time they hadn't done it anymore. He decided to be the strong one… and she also told herself she'd be strong too and tried not to think of his body pressing her to the bed, his hot breath, his heavy breathing, his hands on her body or his eyes on her soul… A few hours ago they chatted… small talk… he didn't want her to leave, he need her presence for a little longer. Sakura on the other hand wanted to run away. She didn't, or rather, couldn't deny it anymore. She loved him and part of her wanted more… part of her wanted to see where a relationship with him would take them. Without warning he touched her between her legs making her gasp and plead for him to stop. If he wouldn't fulfill her needs that was just torture. And he was oh so warm…

But his body was aching for hers too… she felt it and one rub there was enough to see him closing his eyes and grunt.

An uncomfortable silence went by, none of them knowing how to proceed. They wouldn't go further with that… but couldn't let go just yet… and didn't know what to say.

"So… hmm… Thank you for accompanying me anyway…" She said aiming for his cheek where she usually gave him her goodbye kisses. For her surprise his face turned and he kissed her mouth in three small uncomfortable pecks. She just couldn't believe he did that… so respond to his actions didn't happen….

He left her feeling broken again. _Why am I not enough? _Heart and head aching as if something was burning inside her… her frustrated body missed him terribly… The sound of his heart was somewhat lullaby like and she wanted to hear it once again… and again… and again…

What the meaning behind those three odd kisses was she couldn't tell. Would they meet again? Definitely... Their paths would cross many times again in the future and both could feel it in the air. Would they share sweet vibrations together once more? That Sakura couldn't tell, neither did Sasuke. Every meeting with the Uchiha felt like it would (or could) be their last moment. And still, every time they met, his eyes would torment her as if saying 'fight for me… or forget me if you can'.

And every time she'd choose not one, but both options… She loved him, but she also loved herself, so… She'd always embrace him without speaking of eternity so he wouldn't fade away to some place she could never reach.

.

.

.

**おわり**


End file.
